Breakthrough
by SonicBlast19
Summary: It's funny how going for a cup of coffee at your ex-wife's coffee house can help you find the answers you've been looking for. Shadam. Read & Reviews. All reviews welcomed.


Honestly, it probably wasn't the best idea to be sitting in the same coffee house your ex-wife owns. But that is what Adam Newman is currently doing. Adam was at Crimson Lights, sitting in one of the booths far out into the corner, currently thinking over his past memories with disappointment. It was very late in the day and the Sun was already replaced with the Moon and stars in the sky.

He figured coming in for a cup of coffee would ease his tension, but all it did was make the youngest Newman even more on edge. The coffee house was empty, thankfully with the exception of the worker who would soon close up shop for the night. The silent atmosphere gave the black sheep Newman enough solace to think in peace.

Who knew trying to piece his family back together would come with so much controversy and chaos? First Nick with him acting like he'll traumatize Christian if Adam so much as make his presence known around the boy. Then Chelsea with denying the chance of putting their family back together with Connor. I thought Chelsea loved him before the explosion? What happened? But the Newman rogue has moved on from his now former love. Chelsea has made it clear they don't have what they previously shared anymore. The only thing that keeps them bond together is their son, Connor. He loved his son and would do anything for him and Adam will be darn if someone, even Chelsea, stood in the way of having a relationship with him. Besides, now Adam had another woman he was stuck on.

Sharon.

Sometimes the dark haired Newman couldn't stand the fact he was so persistent after he was told no repeatedly.

Sometimes.

Sometimes he does wish he could take a hint and leave well enough alone but his heart wouldn't let him off the hook that easily. Nothing ever came to Adam easily, everything was always a fight in his life. Maybe that was the universe's way of cursing him for his past misdeeds. Who knew at this point? These were the cards he's been dealt with and deal with them he shall.

Adam let a sigh, no use moping about something that was out of his hands. The Newman dealt with problems with actions not a pity party. Noticing his cup was practically empty, Adam slid outside of his booth and made his way towards the counter. He would get a cup to go and then leave for the night. Maybe getting a night's rest would be what he needed in order to find some resemblance of peace.

Leaving an unnecessary generous tip on the countertop, Adam took his coffee cup and turned around to make his way towards the exit until he felt something bump up against him.

"Sorry!" It was Sharon's voice, "I should really watch where I'm going." She apologized quickly.

Sharon tilted her head up as her eyes widened slightly. "Adam." She addressed in surprise. The blonde wasn't expecting him to be here of all places, especially with the way their last conversation left off.

Adam smiled slightly but there was no amusement in it. Yes, a major part of him was happy to see Sharon. He will always be happy to see her, but another side of Adam was still hurt over Sharon's recent rejection of him.

"I was just getting a coffee." He wiggled his cup slightly and then placed it upon the countertop.

Sharon's eyes gazed at him in concern "Are you okay, because I was really worried abou-" Adam raised a hand to stop her.

"You don't get to do that."

"Do what?"

"You don't get to talk to me in that sweet caring voice of yours and pretend you actually give a damn about me." He ignored the surprised look on her face. Yes, he was hurt. Anyone would be if their heart was stomped on and rejected. With that, he began walking towards the exit and he would've went out until he felt his coat sleeve be tugged on. The Newman turned around quickly to see a very pissed off Sharon grabbing on to his coat sleeve with a grip he didn't even know she had. Sharon's blue eyes became dark and stormy with anger and hurt. Was she hurt by what he said?

"Now hold on, you don't get to walk away from me like. Not until you hear what I have to say." Sharon removed her hand from Adam's coat and crossed her arms. Adam was beginning to become accustomed to her ticked off face and stature.

The blonde took a deep breath to calm herself before saying, "You can't be angry with me over this. I'm actually concerned about you, Adam." He was about to respond but she continued. "We aren't a couple, Adam. And the proposal you sprung on me out of nowhere. How could you be angry at me for saying no especially with everything that has happened?" Now she was done.

Adam raised an eyebrow and scoffed, "Out of nowhere? That proposal wasn't out of nowhere, Sharon. That proposal was made to you because I love you."

Sharon's face soften slightly, "Adam, I do care about you and your wellbeing, but that doesn't mean we can be together."

"No, you don't want us to be together, Sharon," he countered with accusation in his voice.

"This isn't about me Adam. This is about the good for everyone including yourself."

"Everyone?" He repeated with sarcasm in his voice. Slowly, Adam began to advance towards Sharon but she stood her ground even when he slightly towered over her in height. His ex-wife's eyes narrowed forming a glare as a frown was placed on her face.

"I begged to differ about your good for everyone theory. Want to know what I believe, Sharon?"

"What?" She spat out.

Adam continued, "I believe you are denying your feelings for me because you're afraid of what everyone else in this city will think of you."

Sharon balled her hands into fist as she felt her anger spike through the roof inside of her. She was so close to blowing up on him and making a scene, but at this point, she didn't care. Sharon was tired of residents of Genoa City, her previous exs and even her own daughter telling her how she feels. Only Sharon knew how Sharon felt and no one else.

The former Newman then decided to focus on her breathing to remain calm. "Adam," she began. "I'm trying to keep as much peace as possible in not only my life, but others around me too. I am not denying you as there is nothing to deny because there is nothing between us. Anything you think there is was only something you made up in your head."

Another mirthless smile bloomed on Adam's face. "So, you in my bed. Was that also some type of fantasy I made up in my head?"

Sharon inwardly flinched at the harsh remark. "That was a mistake, Adam." Sharon replied softly as she turn her gaze towards the floor. The last thing she wanted to see was any hurt in his eyes. His words was already hurting her heart.

"No, a mistake is something you do accidentally, Sharon. That was intentional and it was real and you know it. But you keep denying it and that's why I don't wish to continue this." Hurt was evident in his voice no matter how much he tried to keep it out.

'What do you mean by this?"

"This Sharon!" He shouted startling her. Adam flinched at her reaction, the last thing he wanted to do was scare her but this needed to be said.

"Whatever this thing going on between you and I." He gestured to both of him with his hands. "I can't stand the mixed signals, the denial of feelings, the lies. All of it. At one point you say you care about me, and at the next you tell me to never see you again. At another point you're in my bed with me, willingly, and at the other you claim you don't have feelings for me? So tell me, which one is it, Sharon? Do you want me to stay or go? Do you want me to love you or not? Because I can not keep doing this game, whatever this game even is."

Now it was Sharon's turn to blow. "Well maybe it's because I'm scared! Ever thought of that?!" Tears pricked at her beautiful blue eyes. The emotional dam was finally breaking inside of her. The one she kept hidden from the world that has all her inner turmoil stored inside was finally coming forth, and she was hating every moment of it.

Sharon began breathing unevenly as her very body shook with pain from past wounds that were now reopened. She quickly put her face in her hands. The blonde wanted to shield herself from his stare as it made her feel vulnerable and exposed. Feeling weak was something Sharon hated most, even in front of people she knew.

Adam's anger quickly vanished as fast as it came. The last thing he wanted to do was make Sharon cry. He was angry and hurt, yes but never wanted to hurt those he cared about. But despite seeing her this way a question loomed in Adam's head that needed to be answered.

"Sharon," Adam called softly. Her breathing wasn't as swallow but her hands still remained on her face.

"What are you scared of Sharon? Me?" Please no, don't let that be the answer.

Moments of silence passed before she finally answered. "Of everyone, Adam. Of everyone." She barely whispered. If he wasn't standing so close Adam wouldn't have been able to hear her.

"Why?"

His ex-wife hands returned to her sides immediately and now he could see her eyes and the tears that came from them. "Because everyone I trust, everyone I love, they leave, Adam. Everyone." More sniffles and soft weeps came from her as she continued.

All Adam wanted to do in that moment was take her into his arms and comfort her. Protect her from any harm that'll try to attack her and let her know she wasn't alone. But she wasn't done yet, he could tell.

"Everytime I trust a man with my heart, something bad always happens. With Scott he cheated on me with Abby. With Nick he went to Phyllis when he and I had a fight and wasn't even going to tell me about it! And now Rey. He's left me too because he believed I had feelings for you. No matter what I said it wasn't good enough for him and now I'm alone again!" Tears of sorrow and frustration continued to flow out like a river but she refused to wipe them.

Now he understands, it all makes sense now. That's why she is afraid. She wasn't afraid of Adam but more so afraid of her heart being broken as it had repeatedly before. Guilt washed over washed Adam like a cold wave, he truly felt for sorrow for Sharon's pain. To see someone he loves so hurt and guarded made his heart twist up in pain. Sharon was such a kindhearted, gentle, beautiful woman whose been hurt in several different ways. And to think he may have contributed to that pain caused him to feel a great guilt he's never felt before.

Sharon's soft sobs continued to reach his ears. Then, those same beautiful eyes locked with his, filled with hurt and agony. She took a breath in to collect herself and the exhaled before saying.

"So, Adam," Sharon began in a shaky voice. "Tell me why I should trust you with my heart. Every man I've known has spoken the exact same words you have of how much they loved me, wanted to protect me, and promised that they would never leave me and did anyway. What makes you any different from them?"

Bitterness made its presence know in her voice. She was jaded, scarred and terrified. Old wounds were still hurting and scars she tried to conceal were being shown.

He knew that pain all too well. The pain of abandonment by his own family left him feeling vengeful and enraged. He could relate all too well to Sharon's pain. That was just another thing that drew the two together, their pain.

The question still lingered in the air and it needed an answer fast. This may be the only chance he has to prove himself.

Adam moved a little towards Sharon and once he was near enough, he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. He felt her stiffen in his hold before relaxing into him. Adam wrapped one of his arms around her waist while his other hand rested into her bright blond hair, stroking it softly. He continued that motion when he felt Sharon's arms begin to wrap around him, too. The Newman black sheep then tilted his head a little in the opposite direction so then she could have room to lay her head upon his neck.

They don't know how long they stood in that position, but what they did know is that it supplied it with the comfort they needed. Outcasts needed love too after all, right? The pair needed this moment to share their grief, their anger, their pain, their love.

"You never answered my question." He heard her mumble into his neck. Sharon felt his hug tighten as if he did not want to let go.

"Because I am different from them, Sharon. You know that. You can feel that. Even in your darkest times, I never abandoned you or forgot about you. I never judged you on the choices you made. I never tried to change you into someone else. I love you perfections, flaws and all. And if you don't trust me, then let me prove it to you."

Sharon moved her head from his neck but still stayed in his embrace. She looked into his beautiful brown eyes, the ones she fell in love with long ago and still loved now.

"Let me prove it to you." He repeated softly.

"Okay."


End file.
